¿Quién es fuerte y poderoso ahora, Black?
by Paladium
Summary: Una vez fue él, pero hacía tiempo de eso. Las costumbres se pierden, pero no los sentimientos. Aunque sea estando debajo de él, quiere volver a sentirlo.


¿Quién es fuerte y poderoso ahora, Black?

Sirius suspiró, caminando por un pasillo vacío de Hogwarts. Tenía diecisiete años, estaba en la flor de la vida, sin responsabilidades ni preocupaciones… Y James le había aguado la fiesta ese año. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a conquistar a Evans y para eso les había hecho prometer a todo los Merodeadores no más ataques a Snivellus y no más aventuras amorosas inestables. Así Lily se daría cuenta de que James le amaba de verdad y se casarían y tendrían millones de hijos y vivirían felices para siempre y…

Eso si Sirius les dejaba vivir. Acababa de rechazar a una hufflepuff tímida como ella sola pero que tenía no sé qué en su cara que le hacía guapa a los ojos de Sirius. Y Sirius no podía rechazarla, no después de haber rechazado en dos meses tres invitaciones a fiestas de cumpleaños de chicas en las que habría chicas, alcohol y fiesta. Sirius se sentía a punto de volverse loco y en esos momentos, mientras recordaba con frustración cómo le había dicho que no a la hufflepuff, sólo deseaba matar a James y a Lily para que se fueran los dos a su inferno meloso y le dejarán a él en paz.

Y Snape llevaba varios días rarito. Quizás esperaba que volviesen a hacerle una broma pesada, y Sirius lo deseaba con toda su alma, pero no dejaba de mirarles. Y cuando giraba la esquina del pasillo desierto, se tropezó con alguien. Si su cerebro hubiera estado a pleno rendimiento y no pensando en los labios esponjosos de la hufflepuff Sirius hubiera podido para a tiempo y dejar que el otro se cayera al suelo él solito. Poero no fue así y Sirius se llevó por delante al estudiante, que actuó perfectamente como una esponja.

Le miró sin creer su dicha: Snape estaba debajo de él, sujetándose la nuca con una mano y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Intentó levantarse sin fijarse quien había encima de él y de repente, Sirius sintió un tirón en la entrepierna. _¿Y si saciaba sus ganas de hacerle daño a Snape y su frustración sexual con él?_ Era un maestro en encender a las chicas en Hogwarts y Snape no podía ser muy diferente a ellas. Sólo tocar los puntos sensibles y tachán, estaría excitado y se lo pasarían bien.

- Quítate de en medio, Black.- Sirius miró hacia abajo con ojos extasiados, pensando en su fantástico plan. Sí, tenía sentido. Snape frunció el ceño e intentó apartarle, pero Sirius era más fuerte que él.

- ¿Y si no quiero?- dijo con tono sensual en su oreja. Le tocó en la entrepierna con delicadeza, recordando cómo le había tocado la ravenclaw del año pasado cuando se liaron en un baño y siguió sus movimientos de cabeza. Deslizó su mano por encima de los slips viejos de Snape y la metió justo ahí, sacándole un jadeo al slytherin.

- ¿Qué haces? Saca la mano de ahí.- demandó. Pero Sirius no hizo caso, porque Sirius notaba cómo se contraían los músculos y en especial ese, y el chico se empezaba a poner duro sin haber hecho mucho más que preliminares.

- Creo que no quiero, Snivellus.- le siguió tocando y al final, los dos acabaron excitados. Sus camisas estaban a medio desabrochar cuando Snape dijo con voz ahogada:

- Aquí no, Black.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Snape, Sirius se levantó con agilidad y le arrastró hasta la primera habitación que encontró: el aula de Historia de la Magia que habían usado en tercero. Le empujó al suelo y empezó a quitarle los pantalones mientras le tocaba. Snape hizo lo suyo y pronto los dos tenían la ropa en los tobillos y las camisas en el suelo. De un movimiento rápido, Sirius cogió del brazo a su enemigo y lo giró de cara al suelo mientras se quejaba:

- ¿Qué? Oh, no, Black, eso no. No voy a estar yo abajo.- se quejó. Sirius metió su mano entre las nalgas de Snape mientras reía y comentó, apoyando su peso en el cuerpo del slyterin para que no se revolviera:

- Mira, Snivellus. El que estaba arriba es el fuerte y poderoso, y dado que tú eres el que está abajo…- dejó la frase inacabada mientras deslizaba sus dedos hasta el fondo del anillo musculoso y rugoso de Snape. Escuchó su jadeo y dijo.- ¿Comprendes?

A partir de ese momento, no hubo charla. Sirius pronto suplantó sus dedos por su pene y comenzó a moverse sin preocuparse de que Snape se satisficiera a sí mismo o no. Cuando terminaron, Sirius se apoyó en la espalda de su enemigo y respiró como un toro embravecido contra su nuca. Luego se levantó y se fue. Snape se quedó en el suelo, sabiendo que eso se repetiría. Pero, qué más daba, se sentía bien.

Sirius recordaba, años más tarde, todos y cada uno de sus encuentros con Snape ese año. Ocho, para ser exactos. Cada vez que tenía ganas salía a buscarlo por los pasillos y siempre que Snape le veía, huía. Como si no quisiera hacer eso. Pero los dos sabían que eso era una mentira demasiado grande: Snape parecía incapaz de controlarse cuando Sirius tocaba justo ahí.

Sirius sonrió, recordando viejos tiempos entre correteos por los pasillos, miradas bobas de James y la sospechosa mirada que le lanzaba Remus siempre que se iba sin ellos y se llevaba el mapa del Merodeador. Oh, sí, Remus había sido el gran obstáculo a saltar, sin duda alguna: siempre vigilante, como el ojo que todo lo ve del que solía hablar Trelawney, sin dejarle campar a sus anchas como un depredador.

Sirius entró en la cocina sonriente y se topó de frente con el motivo de su felicidad. Extrañamente, Snape estaba allí apoyado en la encimera con las piernas cruzadas, mirándole impertérrito y llevándose la taza de té a la boca. Y él se sentía tan malditamente caliente que tuvo que hacerlo, sin poder remediarlo. Se acercó hasta allí y preguntó con tono casual:

- Hola, Snivellus. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Estar. ¿Se te ofrece algo, Black, o sólo has venido para molestar?- Sirius entrecerró los ojos con malicia y sonrió con perversión, mientras se acercaba hasta quedar incómodamente cerca.

- En realidad, he venido para algo más.- suspiró en sus labios. Eliminó la distancia entre sus bocas y dejó que su mano, experta en estos temas, cayera como siempre hasta la entrepierna de Snape. Levantó los slips y la metió por dentro, notando en seguida cómo la temperatura allí subía varios grados. Sonrió un poco más mientras clavaba su propia erección contra la parte interna del muslo de Snape, intentando que descruzase las piernas. Pero se quería hacer el difícil y no obedeció. En lugar de eso, Severus preguntó:

- ¿Necesitado?

- ¿Cómo pudiste aguantar tanto tiempo en Hogwarts sin follarte a alguien?

- ¿Quién dice que no lo he hecho, Black?- preguntó con tono interesante Snape. Sirius se alejó para mirarle un momento y viendo la ironía en sus ojos gruñó molesto. Se había sentido… Celoso por un momento de que Snape hubiera tocado a alguien más que a él.- Se llama autocontrol. No espero que lo entiendas.

- Déjate de cháchara y vamos al grano.- demandó Sirius. Snape acordó con él:

- Sí, veo tu punto. Vamos al grano.- y de repente Snape descruzó las piernas giró a Sirius y le empujó para que cayera en la mesa de madera maciza boca abajo. Sirius miró un nudo de la mesa antes de comprender lo que Snape iba a hacer. No pudo revolverse porque _el maldito Snivellus _conjuró unas cuerdas sobre sus manos y las dejó atadas en su espalda. Vio con frustración cómo su varita caía al suelo, lejos de él. Y Snape casi encima de él, respirando en su nuca.- ¿Quién es fuerte y poderoso ahora, Black?- preguntó con sorna.

- Oh, vamos, Snape, sabes que quieres estar abajo. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?- dijo Sirius, intentando convencerle. La estrategia no funcionó ni mínimamente y sus pantalones cayeron al suelo. Nunca había experimentado una experiencia gay en su vida, sin contar con lo que sea que había pasado con Snape en séptimo, y por supuesto, su culo se mantenía virgen.

Resultó no ser tan doloroso como parecía, pensó Sirius. Snape comenzó a dilatarle como él había hecho tantos años atrás pero con más delicadeza. Como si supiera cómo hacerlo exactamente. Sirius gruñó cuando los dedos se retiraron y fueron suplantados por su pene.

Snape fue misericordioso. Accedió a tocarle, a empezar lento, a parar si le dolía. Y de hecho, paró. Sus respiraciones agitadas, cuando terminaron, le recordaron a Sirius un escenario diferente en un tiempo diferente pero con los mismos personajes. Sólo que los papeles se habían intercambiado, y a Sirius no parecía molestarle para nada. Snape se levantó, se retiró lentamente y le desató. Mientras se ponía el pantalón de nuevo y recogía su varita, Sirius pensó en lo excitante que había sido eso. Y en volver a repetir.

Se giró para mirar a Snape: su ropa estaba exactamente como antes de llegar Sirius a la cocina. La capa y la túnica correctamente puestas y la camisa metida por dentro del pantalón con pulcritud. Snape volvió a apoyarse en la encimera, con las piernas cruzadas, volvió a coger su té y dio un sorbo pequeño. Luego se giró hacia el fregadero y escupió con una mueca de asco, mientras vaciaba el contenido de la taza en el desagüe:

- Qué asco, está frío. Debí habérmelo terminado antes del sexo.- murmuró. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, pensó Sirius con la cabeza colorada. Snape dejó la taza en el fregadero y se volvió mientras Sirius decía:

- El domingo podríamos comprobar de nuevo la… Infraestructura de la mesa.- ofreció Sirius. Snape sonrió mientras se ponía la capa de viaje y le respondió en el oído:

- Preferiría comprobar la de tu cama, Black.- Sirius sonrió mientras la puerta de la casa se cerraba y los gritos de la señora Black, su madre, se empezaban a oír por la casa.


End file.
